The Long Journey Home
by jennbear26
Summary: Post PK Wars...the story of going home, wherever that may be.


Title: The Long Journey Home

Author: Jenn

Rating: M

Summary: Takes place after the Peacekeeper Wars. John and Aeryn's life after the wars.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything have to deal with Farscape, it belongs to many different people, none of which are me. I only own this story idea. Thanks.

Part 1:

Moya hovered above the planet of Hyneria, waiting the departure of Chiana and Rygel. Pilot would miss them terribly, however Rygel's planet needed him and it was time the Dominar went home. Chiana was doing somewhat better, but Pilot knew that in order for her to completely heal she needed to do this, she needed to fulfill Ka D'argo's dream of starting a farm on Hyneria.

"The transport pod is ready Commander." Pilot called though the coms.

"Thank you Pilot. Aeryn and I will be back shortly. We are just going to say good-bye."

"Take your time Commander, Moya and I are in no hurry to go anywhere."

"Thank you Pilot, and you can stop calling me Commander, it's John."

"Of course Com…John." Pilot said.

John Crichton knew that if Pilot could he would be smiling. Four years ago, when he had been shot through the wormhole into the far reaches of space and taken aboard the living ship, John never would have believed that he would not only accept this new life, but would be accepted in return. He had friends, many of whom perished but they were in his heart still.

Aeryn watched her husband loading the transport pod. She knew that he was lost in thought as his movements were mechanical, however, she had known John Crichton long enough to know not to push. He would tell her eventually.

D'Argo started crying, focusing Aeryn's attention off her husband and onto her son. "What's the matter, little one? Are you hungry?"

John smiled at his wife and son. He still could not believe that he was married and a father. It seemed unreal to him, he wouldn't change it for the world. He loved both Aeryn and Little D more then life itself.

"Yo Buckwheat! You ready yet?"

"Crichton, do not rush a Dominar!"

"Yeah whatever. If you take any longer your cousin is going to rethink his decision in giving you back your planet. Now lets go your eminence put it in gear! Chi you ready?"  
Chiana walked into the docking bay carrying the last of her things. "This is the last of it Crichton. I'm just going to say good-bye to Pilot. I'll be back in 30 microts."

John nodded, storing the last of Chiana's things onto the pod. Aeryn had left the bay to feed D'argo and Rygel was still missing. Life on Moya was never easy, and John was going to miss it.

"Grandma, you're still coming down to the planet with us right?"

"Of course Crichton. I wouldn't miss saying good-bye to such good friends. I will be there in a few microts. I'm just getting a few things together."

"All right."

Chiana walked into Pilot's den. She really was going to miss him and Moya. For the past three years this ship had been her home, but everything on it reminded her of D'argo, she couldn't take it any longer. Every corner she looked into she could see D'argo's face and it was eating at her soul.

"Moya and I will miss you Chiana."

"I'm going to miss you both too Pilot. This was a hard decision for me to make, I've loved living here on Moya, but I have to do this."

"I understand. If you ever want to leave Hyneria, just contact us. Moya and I will come pick you up."

"Thank you Pilot, that means a lot to me."

"It would be our pleasure Chiana. You have been a good friend to us both."

Chiana jumped over Pilot's consol hugging him, tears running down her cheeks. "I will keep in touch Pilot, I promise. I've already told Crichton and Aeryn that I will send them regular updates."

"We look forward to them."

Chiana left Pilot's den before she completely broke down, or Crichton yelled at her. They had a schedule to keep and it was getting closer to the time they needed to land with each passing microt.

Rygel passed Chiana on her way out of Pilot's den. He nodded at her and continued to maneuver his throne sled into the now vacated room. Pilot watched Rygel approach. The two had their differences but Pilot knew that Rygel was good hearted; he just didn't like to show it often.

"Hello Pilot."

"Dominar Rygel."

"I just wanted to apologize for any thing I have done in the past to hurt you. I have been selfish, and the actions of Crichton and Aeryn during these wars, and having to carry their baby has made me see that the way I was acting was wrong."

"Moya and I accept your apology Rygel."

"Thank you Pilot. I will miss living here on Moya, but my subjects need me. You have been a true friend Pilot, thank you."

"You have been a true friend too Rygel, when it came down to it you would usually do the right thing for Moya and I. We will miss you too."

"Sparky! Come on, the Last Train to Clarksville is leaving in T-minus 4 microts, if you want to govern your people again move your ASS!" Crichton yelled. "Grandma lets go! Aeryn, you ready."  
"We're ready," Aeryn said, walking into the docking bay, carrying D'argo.

John walked up to his wife and kissed her before kissing his son on the head. "Little D all fed and happy?"

"Fed, changed, and very happy." Aeryn smiled.

Chiana, and Noranti walked into the docking bay. "T-minus 30 seconds Rygel!" Crichton called.

"I'm here Crichton, you can keep your pants on."

"Oh, did Sparky just make a joke?" John laughed. "Let's go, your subjects are waiting."

The trip down to Hyneria was uneventful. Rygel was a bundle of nervous energy. It had been so long since he'd seen his home world, and he wasn't positive that his homecoming would be welcomed warmly. Chiana was staring stonily out the window, watching the planet get closer and closer. Aeryn was piloting the pod, while John kept his son amused, and Noranti was just watching everyone else.

"We're almost to the planet Pilot. John and I will be back in about one solar day."

"Take your time Officer Sun."

"Pilot, it's Crichton now, and I told you call me Aeryn."

"Right, sorry, Offi, Aeryn. Moya and I will be here waiting, take as long as you need."

"We'll stock up on supplies too Pilot. We'll see you in one day."

"See ya Pilot!"

Pilot chuckled. "Moya and I will be waiting."

Aeryn piloted the pod to the docking area she was directed to. There was a large gathering of Hynerians awaiting Dominar Rygel XVI's arrival. Rygel looked out the front window and gulped. The moment of truth had arrived. He was not the same being now that he was all those years ago, would he be what his people needed.

"Do you think I can do this?" Rygel asked.

"I know you can Sparky. You've proven yourself a valuable leader on many occasions, and despite yourself you've changed. You're a good person Rygel, someone I'm proud to call my friend," John said.

"Thank you Crichton, that means a lot to me."

"Aww, no problem Spark."

"Will you stop calling me Sparky!"

John laughed. "Now there's the Sparky we all know and love."

"I swear Crichton, if you keep it up I'll lock you in a cell."

"Yeah, yeah, been there done that. Come on Spark, your people are waiting for you."

Rygel took a deep breath and maneuvered his sled out of the pod. A loud cheer sounded among those gathered on the platform. John watched the emotions cross Rygel's face, and smiled. He was happy for his little froggy friend. Rygel deserved to be happy, they had all sacrificed so much over the past four years, they all deserved some happiness.

"Welcome Dominar! Welcome home!"

"Thank you all," Rygel said. "First thing tomorrow I will address all of you, if you have any concerns or problems you can voice them then. Right now, I need to get up to the Palace, my friends need food, and I have to see my cousin."

Rygel led the others to the palace. His cousin Bishan was waiting for them.

"Cousin Rygel, so good of you to come home."

"Bishan, it's been a long time."

"We have been awaiting your arrival. Your subjects are excited you are returning home."

"It feels good to be here, I have missed it. A lot of things are going to change Bishan. I have become a different person, and I have John Crichton to thank for that."

"Awww Sparky, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Crichton I told you! Do you want to be in a cell?"

"Come on Rygel, you know I say it with love."

"You are a strange being Crichton."

"Don't I know it," Aeryn smiled. "I wouldn't have him any other way, and neither would you Rygel and you know it."

"You're right, he sure had made life interesting. I will miss you both my friends. Thank you for keeping me on my toes, and protecting me when you didn't have to. I will never forget it, and Hyneria will always be open to you."

"Thank you Ryge, that means a lot to us," Crichton said.

Aeryn and John walked into their rooms, putting their sleeping son on the bed, propping pillows around him. John kissed his little forehead and took Aeryn's hand kissing the back of it. Aeryn smiled at her husband. Her husband. That still amazed her sometimes. She, former Peacekeeper Aeryn Sun was married to Commander John Crichton; she had a beautiful son, and was more in love then she thought was possible.

As a Peacekeeper officer, Aeryn Sun never believed that she would ever find love it just wasn't done. Her job was to fight, protect her squad, and follow orders. Love was never an option. All that changed the day she met John Crichton, and his "you can be more" line. Well, she did become more, more then she ever could have imagined.

"I love you," Aeryn said, smiling at John.

"I love you too."

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Oh I can think of quite a few things." John said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Aeryn laughed. "I think I like where your mind is heading."

John lead Aeryn away from the room, leaving the door ajar so that they would be able to hear D'argo if he started to cry. There was a small sitting room, which reminded John of his living room back home on Earth. There were lounges, one on either side of the room, and a few chairs scattered around. Overall the living quarters were quite nice.

John's lips sought out Aeryn's. She gladly met him halfway, feasting upon her husband as if she were starving. John groaned, loving the taste of this woman. She was unique, unlike any other woman he'd ever tasted before. She was a mix of sweet and spicy, an unusual combination, but one uniquely Aeryn, and a taste that John knew he'd never get enough of.

Aeryn moaned into John's mouth, her tongue dueling with his, trying to find dominance. She would never though, neither dominated in the relationship, they were equals in marriage, as she felt that they were in every aspect of life. It had taken her a long time to realize Crichton was her equal, that he wasn't some deficient being from the furthest reaches of the galaxy. He had saved the universe, but it was long before then that Aeryn Sun-Crichton realized the man she loved was indeed her equal in every way.

John's hands roamed up Aeryn's body, memorizing every contour. Aeryn sighed she loved the feel of John's strong hands on her body. For so long she tried to deny this but a lot of things had changed for Aeryn, and she was more then happy for the changes.

John just about had Aeryn's top off when D'argo started crying. John cursed under his breath. His son had the worst timing, but he couldn't be angry at Little D. He was probably hungry. Aeryn groaned in frustration and righted her clothing before walking into the room to retrieve her son. She pulled down the top of her black tank top and nursed her son, smiling at the little boy suckling at her breast. Never before had Aeryn felt so complete. Her life was one that she never imagined she could have, and now that she had it, she wouldn't change it for anything. She only wished that John's family could see the newest Crichton, well Sun-Crichton anyway. Aeryn knew that John would be pleased to show off his wife and son to his family. Jack Crichton would be pleased to see his newest grandson as well.


End file.
